ferdinandmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Lupe/Gallery
Promotional Material ferdinand_ver15.jpg Ferdinand Poster Gang.JPG Ferdinand Poster Gang Christmas.JPG Bulgarian Poster.JPG|Bulgarian poster DOgSGQyW0AU38Sw.jpg|Dutch Poster Italian Poster.JPG|Italian poster Lupe Infobox.png LupeVoice.jpg Ferdinand and the gang.jpeg Wallpaper 3.JPG Wallpaper 4.JPG Lupe was Here.JPG Christmas Poster 1.JPG Christmas Poster 2.PNG Christmas Poster 3.JPG Christmas Poster 4.JPG Family Movie.JPG 2 Golden Globe Nominatinons.jpg Thanksgiving Colouring sheets.jpg|Coloring Sheets Holiday Colouring Sheets.jpg Screenshots Calming Goat.png Let's Try Some Deep Relaxing Breaths.png|"Let's try some deep relaxing breaths." In!.png|"In!" Out!.png|"Out!" Lupe Screaming.png Lupe stuck.png Lupe can't breathe.png Ferdinand helping Lupe out.png Lupe & Ferdinand.png Holy Beefaroni! You're ginormous!.png|"Holy Beefaroni! You're ginormous!" Listen, It's Lupe Right?.png You want my help.png|"You want my help?" Lupe Screaming To Ferdinand.png Lupe is so excited.png Believe it or not, I'm not the World's best calming goat.png|"Believe it or not, I'm not the world's best calming goat." Lupe spanking Ferdinand's butt.png Ferdinand spanked by Lupe.png Ferdinand & Lupe.png Ferdinand scared to death of Maquina.png You seem fun.png Ferdinand and Lupe are sad.png Get that big butt in there.png|"Get that big butt in there." Lupe pushing Ferdinand in by his butt.png A little feminine touch.png A Little Something From Me To You.png|"A little something from me to you." Lupe burp.png Hey! We're Not Filthy Weasels.png hedgehogsattack (3).png|"Don't tempt me, pine cone." hedgehogsattack (4).png hedgehogsattack (5).png Hedgehogsstop.png Lupe Eye.jpg News of El Primero (2).png News of El Primero (3).png News of El Primero (4).png News of El Primero (5).png News of El Primero (6).png News of El Primero (8).png News of El Primero (9).png News of El Primero (10).png Lupefacewhacked.png lupeout.png lupehurtrealbad.png Ferdinand helps out Lupe.png You're ginormous.jpg 234788371-2.jpg Primero's entrance.jpg Ferdinand talking to Lupe.jpg The farm.png Smash that Thing.jpg What else would you Hit it With.jpg Lupe watching Ferdinand and the Rabbit.jpg Lupe and Ferdinand watching Rabbit.jpg Whack.png Ouch.png Valientemock.png Lupe the World's Most Ugliest Dog.png There's something I wanna tell you.png|"There's something I wanna tell you." Stop helping the competition!.png|"Stop helping the competition!" What, are you gonna give Valiente a hoof massage now.png|"What, are you gonna give Valiente a hoof massage now?!" Lupe Grace.png Lupe Olé.png Go eat a schnitzel, you pasty-faced glue stick!.png|"Go eat a schnitzel, you pasty-faced glue stick!" Whoo! 2.png|"Whoo!" Check out my boy.png|"Check out my boy..." Cutting a rug!.png|"... cuttin' a rug!" Lupe Playing Music.png Lupe dance (1).png Lupe dance (2).png Go_on,_horses._Prance....png ...cause you can't dance..png Auf Wiedersehen.png|"Auf Wiedersehen." Maquina, are you smiling.png Lupe depressed.png Lupe rejoiced.png Who's this Nina.png|"Who's this Nina?" And what's love.png|"And what's love?" Lupe is going with Ferdinand.png|"Busting out of this stink hole with my best friend!" Ferdinand rolling.png Lupe frowing.jpg Lupe hiding Ferdinand.png Lupe bleating.png Squeezing Ferdinand.jpg Ferdinand destroys car.jpg Una shushing Ferdinand.png Ferdinand discovers the truth (2).png Ferdinand discovers the truth (3).png|"Is that...?" Ferdinand discovers the truth (4).png Ferdinand discovers the truth (5).png|"Oh, Ferd." Ferdinand discovers the truth (6).png Ferdinand discovers the truth (7).png Lupe whistles.png Lupe knocked out by Maquina.png Ferdinand tells the truth.png Everyone shocked to see Valiente lose a horn (2).png Oh, this is bad. You got selected by El Primero. Do you know what this means.png|"Oh, this is bad. You got selected by El Primero. Do you know what this means?" Ferdysober.png I'm not leaving.png Lupe bleating again.png Lupe faints again.png Oh, you're killing me!.png|"Oh, you're killing me!" Not unless everyone is coming with me.png Okay, you happy now.png|"Okay, you happy now?" I said everyone.png I said right!.png|"I said right!" We have the same right!.png|"We have the same right!" Ferdgangscreaming.png Scared gang.jpg Lupe scaring someone.png Take the wheel.png Car flip.jpg Lupe panicking.png Lupe amused.png Lupe impressed.png Lupe shocked.png Lupe shocked even more.png Lupe cheering for Ferdinand.png Lupe touched.png Lupe.png Bullsarena (1).png Bullsarena (2).png Bullsarena (3).png Bull pile.png you're adorable.png Lupe loved.png Is this love.png|"Is this love?" I love Love.png|"I love Love." Lupe is happy.png Bull Reunion.png Watching TV together.png Going to the flower festival.png Lupe ate the flowers.png Games ''Ferdinand: Unstoppabull Unstoppabull App.png Unstoppabull Poster.jpg Play Now Unstoppabull.jpg Unstoppabull Lupe.JPG Matc 3 and Dance.jpg Development Concept Art Lupe Concept Art 1.jpg Lupe Concept Art 2.jpg Lupe Concept Art.png LupeArt1.jpg FerdArt2.jpg FerdLupeConceptArt.jpg CGI Process Lupe CG Render.jpg Renders Lupe Render.PNG Lupe Render 2.PNG Gang Render.PNG Gang Render 2.PNG Gang Render 3.PNG Lupe Misc Render.PNG Lupe Misc Render 2.PNG Lupe Ferdinand Misc Render.PNG Lupe Ferdinand Misc Render 2.PNG Lupe Ferdinand Misc Render 3.PNG Lupe Render 3.PNG Lupe.jpg|lupe Merchandise Ferdinand plush toys.jpg|''Ferdinand plush toys Category:Gallery Category:Character gallery